Ceres with a twist
by Tren
Summary: We all know that Yuhi needs some love. So I gave it to him since Aya is obviously busy with a certain other! please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Ceres: Celestial legend. I don't even know the author, I wish I did though because that would be just awesome. but I don't. I should buy it though.. Nah, don't have enough money. Oh well. I don't. So don't sue me please? I did However make Kaori Tamoyushi. and if anyone sees her in any other story report them because I put a lot of thought into that name and character!!!! Thank you! B And Reviews are GREATLY REALLY GREATLY appreciated /B. thanks.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Kaori walked down the halls and peered into a room. She sighed nope, just the kitchen she thought and put her hand to her head. Her black hair had been pulled into a bun at the back of her head. She was wearing her dancing kimono. In fact, she was supposed to be taking a lesson with Suzumi in a few minutes, but had somehow got lost. Her light brown eyes searched her surroundings for something familiar. Unfortunately she had never been in this house before.  
  
"Oh damn! What are my parents going to say when they found out I was late?! Or that I actually missed the lesson!" She almost wailed outloud. She quickly checked to make sure no one was around to hear her before she continued her search. Her mother was always determined that Kaori would be a great and famous dancer. No doubt, the girl had the talent for it, and she wanted to. but she saw it more as something to do for fun, not for life. Her father was certain she would be a singer, so between the two different lessons and mild martial arts, she barely had time for school and chores. She didn't have many friends, a few aquaintances, but nothing serious.  
  
"There must not be a lot of people living in this house." She observed, wandering through the maze like place. Kaori came to a door and opened it to see the outside. The breath caught in her throat as she viewed it. Cherry trees and a few other kinds grew along with rich grass and a quaint walkway. What I would give to live in a place like this. She thought.  
  
"Um. Hello?" Asked a voice from behind. She quickly turned and saw a boy about a year older than her fifteen years of age.  
  
"Oh!" She bowed quickly then proceeded to ask, "Do you live here?"  
  
He looked slightly confused but nodded all the same.  
  
"Please can you show me where the dance room is? I've gotten lost." She said, feeling slightly ashamed and embarrassed.  
  
"Ok." He grinned. Actually, he was really cute. He had black hair that fell in front of his eyes and he was wearing a cooking get-up that didn't quite hide the fact that he was well built.  
  
"Thank you!" She exclaimed appreciatively and bowed again.  
  
"My name is Yuhi Aogiri, and you can stop bowing." He chuckled slightly.  
  
"My name's Kaori Tamoyushi. ((A/N pronounced Tam-o-ee-shee. Japanese pronunciation ^_^))I was supposed to be at a dance lesson with Suzumi-san, but I couldn't find my way to the dance room." Kaori explained.  
  
"So you're another of Suzumi's students?" Yuhi asked. Kaori nodded. "Yup, the newbies always get lost." He finished, putting his hands behind his head and leading the way. Kaori frowned at the term 'newbie'. She hadn't been called that since she was three and had just started dancing and singing, but she decided to let it fly.  
  
"Are you one of her students too?" She asked, catching up with Yuhi.  
  
Yuhi laughed, "No, I'm her brother-in-law. I prefer cooking anyway. I'm a total klutz on the dance floor."  
  
"Anyone can dance." Kaori replied, more out of reflex than anything else.  
  
"Well I can't." He frowned.  
  
"Oh! No, I didn't mean offense by that Yuhi-san! I just mean that. well. the simplest kind of dancing only requires being close to someone and shifting weight from one foot to the other." Kaori said hurriedly. "Most people call it 'slow dancing'."  
  
Yuhi shrugged again, but didn't seem as put off as he did before. After a few moments her halted and put his hands down. "We're here."  
  
She almost bowed but stopped and just smiled, "Thank you so much!"  
  
Yuhi grinned and rubbed the back of his head. He seemed like he was about to reply but the door slid open and Suzumi opened the door, observing the two critically. Kaori immediately bowed, (Knowing her because she had met when they interviewed for the dance lessons) and began to apologize, "Suzumi-san, I apologize for being late-" but she was cut off by Suzumi talking to Yuhi.  
  
"Holding up my dance students and flirting again Yuhi?" Suzumi said looking at him raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh no!" Kaori began but what cut off by Yuhi this time.  
  
"WHAT?! I was not doing anything! Why do you always accuse me of doing things like that?!" Yuhi protested indignantly, waving his arms around.  
  
Kaori ducked one of his flailing arms and turned to Suzumi, "Suzumi-san, I got lost on my way here, if it hadn't been for Yuhi, I would still be lost." Kaori said, bowing again.  
  
Suzumi narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Yuhi who nodded eagerly in agreement. Kaori almost laughed at how funny his expressions were but held it back and only a smile crept to her face. Suzumi turned back to Kaori, "Well, come in then, the class is waiting." She beckoned for Kaori to come in. Kaori did as was told and the door slid shut behind her, leaving Yuhi standing outside wondering what had just happened.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Ok. so now that you have read it.. please review, and not about my grammar or me constantly going from past tense to present tense because when that happens I do notice it and most of the time just forget to fix it. if you would E-MAIL me to let me know those things to remind me. that would be appreciated too. but I would also really prefer you to use your time reviewing my story! Now. I'm going to scamper off to work on the second part ^_^ 


End file.
